Meloetta's Fanny Fart Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: When Meloetta starts to play her frontal private area during her old icing fetish moments while Keldeo and Genesect are away, she finds herself in harmonious delight while doing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Fanny Fart Fetish**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Of many Meloetta fetish fics that exist out there, this is the one fic with the one thing that Meloetta's never done before. With Gen VI starting, I figure this is a way for sweet lil' Melly to have fun in an unusual way one last time. Still, even with Gen VI around, who says Meloetta can't be around to delight us?

* * *

Meloetta walked into the kitchen, having noticed that Keldeo and Genesect have been gone for a while. "Gosh, I wonder where they could be..."

Then, Meloetta found a note on the refrigerator, curiously taking it and reading it. It said: "Dear Melly, gone out to cause destruction and chaos for no apparent reason. -Genesect P.S. Keldeo went to try and stop me."

Meloetta put her paddle shaped right hand over her mouth, gasping a bit. "Oh gosh! That's so like them!" Meloetta put her arms down in a heavy sigh. "Oh well. No reason to let good icing go to waste."

Meloetta pulled a carton of vanilla icing out of her butt hole, taking the lid off and taking some with her right paddle shaped hand, reverting to one of her hard dying old habits as she rubbed the icing on her vagina, moaning in sweet relief. "Oh yes...it feels so good to do this after a while...!"

Suddenly, Meloetta's stomach growled, before a loud trumpet fart erupted from her butt. "Oh my! I feel a bit gassy!" Meloetta stretched out her legs, her icing covered vagina opening wide as another loud tuba poot came out of her. "Goodness me! I can be such a horny, gassy girl!"

Meloetta let out more cute little trumpet poots, embarassed a bit. "Hey, I wonder if..." Meloetta looked down at her vagina, feeling naughtier than usual. "Could I possibly..." Meloetta blew a queef from her vagina, which sounded like a trumpet at first and ended with a trombone sound. "Dear Arceus! Did I just...?"

Meloetta blew another loud queef, which also sounded musical as Meloetta's eyes lit up with glee, a wide grin on her face. "Good gracious! I can make music with the very part of my body that I rub icing on!"

Meloetta queefed again, another blast of musical sounding air coming out of her icing covered vagina, making her squeal with excitement. "Wow! Who knew I could do this!"

Meloetta took her carton of icing and poured icing on her vagina, rubbing it all over her pretty private as the icing entered deep while she was moaning in pleasure. "Oh yeah. And now..."

Meloetta queefed loudly again, the icing in her vagina spurting out, leaving Meloetta and the rest of the kitchen covered in sweet, vanilla icing. **_"Sweet Arceus, Yes!"_** Meloetta blurted out, her next set of queefs forming bubbles of icing around her private. "I feel like I've now done every dirty, naughty fetish there is!"

Meloetta got up, blushing as she felt another air pocket building up in her vagina, happily pushing on her lower intestine as deeper pitched queefs came out. "Finally, I can make music using a bodily function that's not gross or foul!"

Meloetta rubbed the back of her head, another blast of trumpet air emerging from her frontal private. "At least, since this act of blowing air with my vag doesn't stink like burping or farting..." she thought.

After a few moments of silence, Meloetta grabbed her vagina, hopping pouring more icing on it, rubbing it while queefing loudly as Meloetta continued to enjoy her newfound varting fetish.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta giggled as she kept blowing queens through her vagina, feeling a bit embarassed as her queefs sounded like trumpets. "Gosh, having a musical vagina is almost as fun as rubbing icing on it!"

Meloetta looked around, then at her icing covered vagina, getting an idea as she smirked, pulling a baster and a carton of icing out of nowhere. "I wonder what would happen if..." Meloetta opened the carton of icing, put icing into the baster and poured it down her vagina.

A few minutes later, Meloetta had poured the entire carton of icing down her vagina, feeling full in her private area. "And now..." Meloetta grunted, blowing a loud queef that caused all the icing inside of her to spew out of her vagina like a volcano spewing lava. Meloetta wailed in arousal as she was literally cumming vanilla icing out of her vag, which sounded musical as it erupted. After ten seconds, the spewing stopped, and Meloetta sighed of relief, another cute, little queef forming a bubble from her vagina.

Meloetta rubbed her vagina, feeling highly aroused from the icing, moaning in sweet relief as . "Oh dear Arceus, I think I'm gonna...!" Meloetta screamed in more pleasure as a stream of cum combined with another queef erupted and spewed from her vag, which produced even more vidi music. As the stream of cum came to an end, Meloetta laid down on the floor, feeling exhausted and satisfied, having had streams of icing and cum come out of her vagina.

"Gosh, I never knew my vagina could act as a second butt hole!" Meloetta muttered, feeling gassy in a different way as her vagina kept blowing out air on its own, sounding musical as usual. "I should try something new with it." she stated as she picked up some icing with her paddle shaped hands, putting it in her mouth and on her varting vagina, sighing in sweet relief again.


	3. Chapter 3

Meloetta was searching through a few drawers, looking for something to further entertain herself with her new, weird and perverted habit when she found a bunch of unblown balloons in one drawer, looking down at her vagina. "What a great idea!" she thought.

Meloetta placed the hole of one red balloon into her vagina, blowing a queef into it, causing the balloon to blow up. Meloetta continued varting into the balloon as it increased in size.

"My dear Arceus! I can blow up a balloon with my private!" Meloetta squealed, shaking her paddle shaped hands in triumph. "Fanny farting is fun!"

Then, Meloetta unintentionally blew more queefs into the balloon, causing it to grow even more. "That's weird." she thought as more of her fanny farts entered the balloon.

Sure enough, after a while the red balloon popped, causing Meloetta to gasp, getting caught off guard. "Gosh! I didn't mean off that to happen!"

Meloetta's vagina kept blowing out more puffs of air, much to her worry as more air kept building up inside her vag. "Dear Arceus! My vag is getting a mind of its own! Either that or I'm getting gassier in a different way!"

Meloetta farted, which of course came from her butt hole, followed by a loud queef that sounded like a high pitched trumpet. "Make that, in more ways than one!"

Meloetta continued letting out more loud farts followed by louder varts, much to her own dread as she was letting out more air from her vagina than any girl should. "Oh this is bad..." she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshizilla-Fan: I see one picture on the Internet that has this chapter written all over it. Can you find it?

* * *

Meloetta woke up, looking around and seeing that she was in a Pokemon Center. "How...how did I end up here?" she thought.

Meloetta varted loudly, her vaginal gas being musical as it made a trumpet sound. "Now I remember! I was having trouble controlling the air inside me that comes out through my icing hole." Meloetta rubbed her head with her paddle shaped hand. "I don't remember anything after that, just that I woke up here."

A female Audino wearing a nurse's hat walked into the room, smiling when she saw that Meloetta had woken up. "_Oh joy!_ You're awake!"

Meloetta rubbed her head. "What am I doing here?"

"Why, earlier you passed out after much of the air inside you escaped through your private area." Audino mentioned to her.

Meloetta gasped. "Oh my, is that even possible?"

Audino shrugged. "I don't know, but given the logic of this fanfiction, and the fact that the author had no other excuse, perhaps."

Then Lilligant, who was also wearing a nurse's hat, walking in and stood next to Audino. "You're very lucky that Zoroark found you and brought you here."

Meloetta widened her eyes. "Lilligant? What are you doing working here?"

Lilligant shrugged. "I can't just stick to my lemonade stand! I gotta find myself something else to do! Now Waluigi isn't the only one who has more than one job."

"Wow." Meloetta added. "So Zoroark found me and brought me here?"

Audino nodded. "Yes. How lucky are you?"

Before Meloetta could respond to that, another loud queef accidentally blew from her vag. "Dear Arceus! I still can't control my queefs!"

"You queefed too much, Mel. That's what caused your body to adapt to it, just like when a girl farts through their butt hole." Audino mentioned, chuckling toward the end.

Meloetta rubbed the back of her head. "I did let it go to my head." she admitted. "But how can you help me? What are you gonna do to me?"

Audino and Lilligant glanced at each other, then they went in and proceeded to grab Meloetta, doing so as they held her together, lifting up her legs and spreading them, revealing her bare frontal private.

"Sweet Arceus, what are you doing?" Meloetta asked, feeling a bit dreadful.

"Relax, Melly! We're just going to apply something that will help get your fanny farts under control again."

Lilligant grabbed a shower head that was attached to a faucet. "Now, this will feel hot, but it should help contradict the cold feeling from all the icing, and it will somehow stop the unintentional private blowing."

Meloetta frowned in fear, struggling to break free and failing as Audino and Lilligant had a good grip on her. Lilligant turned on the faucet, twisting the red marked handle indicating hot water as a stream of hot water from the shower head hit Meloetta's cold vag, causing her to scream loudly in agony as she felt the scolding hot water against her forcedly open fragile frontal private part with great pressure.

"Are you feeling better yet?" Audino asked.

**"I DONT KNOW!"** Meloetta yelled at the top of her lungs. **"DEAR SWEET ARCEUS THAT'S HOT!"**

"Don't worry! You'll feel better in a few minutes!" Lilligant told Meloetta, who just continued to scream for her life, feeling like her vagina was on fire as the scolding water kept hitting her poor privates.

After four minutes of what seemed like burning torture to Meloetta, Lilligant turned the faucet off, putting Meloetta down, who screamed in pain again as she landed on her butt.

"Do you feel better now?" Audino asked.

"We just helped cure your lower body!" Lilligant stated. "Now, you best not blow anymore queefs for the next couple of days or so, but when your queef hole feels better, you can queef all you want, but be careful."

Meloetta didn't respond, as all she could do was groan in sheer pain at her scolded vagina. "Oh Arceus...I think I'm gonna..." Meloetta fell down on her back, anime swirls in her eyes, having fainted from the burn status that came upon the severe scolding.

"Ooh, we better put her back in her bed, and maybe apply some ice to that scolded vag of hers." Audino suggested.

"You're right!" Lilligant nodded in agreement as the two of them picked the fainted Meloetta up, putting her back on her bed.


End file.
